The present invention relates to image editing software and, more particularly, to software for recognizing the edges or borders of lines in an image for easy editing.
Training materials and technical documentation frequently contain images such as computer screenshots. Updating such images requires access to the subject system in its original form, which is frequently no longer available.
Current editors require extensive trial and error to match colors and do not allow easy editing of text and do not auto-fit the text to a selected portion of an image.
Therefore, there is need for software that can easily enable editing of images of documentation and measurably reduce the time it takes to edit said images as either an automatic or manual process.